1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a system and method for integrating additional content into a broadcast of a pre-recorded television program such that different content is displayed to different viewers, and, in particular embodiments, by way of example, for integrating different puzzles into a broadcast of a pre-recorded game show that are displayed for different viewers, to give each viewer or player a potentially unique game-playing experience.
2. Description of Related Art
Television traditionally has been a one-way communication link from a content provider, such as a television network, to a television viewer. Television shows, such as news broadcasts, situation comedies, and game shows, are generally pre-recorded and broadcast at a later time. Even sporting events, which are often broadcast live, may be recorded and broadcast at a later time. Since programs are often pre-recorded, a content provider may broadcast a pre-recorded program in the same time slot, for example, 7:00 p.m. to 7:30 p.m., in multiple time zones.
A disadvantage with broadcasting pre-recorded television programs is that a viewer's interest in the program may diminish after the viewer has already watched the program or has otherwise learned of the outcome. In other words, for certain viewers, a given television program may be non-unique. For example, in the case of a game show, a viewer may have minimal interest in watching the same pre-recorded game show twice or watching a game show after learning of the outcome or answers to puzzles from a friend in another (later) time zone. Similarly, in the case of a sporting event, a viewer may have little interest in watching the sporting event if the event was aired earlier or otherwise pre-recorded and the viewer is already aware of the outcome. The same can be said for news broadcasts, situation comedies, and the like. Moreover, since content providers often cater to an extremely broad audience, it may be difficult to tailor the content of a given television program to a particular audience, demographic, or geographic region.
Recently, advances in television systems include viewer return channels. A return channel provides a way for a viewer to communicate back to a service provider. A television system which includes a return channel is referred to generally as interactive television.
An example of an implementation of a return channel is synchronized television. Companies, including GoldPocket Interactive of Medford, Mass., or Spiderdance, Inc., of Venice, Calif., have developed a synchronized television system (also known as a two-screen experience) in which a viewer may use a personal computer connected to the Internet to view a web-page that is synchronized to a particular pre-recorded television program. A disadvantage of the synchronized television configuration is that a viewer is required to operate a personal computer within a reasonable proximity of a television. Also, in a synchronized television configuration, a pre-recorded broadcast remains fixed and cannot be varied or changed over time or for different viewers.
Another company, Wink Communications, Inc., of Alameda, Calif., provides viewers with a return channel by way of a modem connected to a telephone line. In an interactive television system employing a modem, a viewer may use a remote control device and a set top box to communicate back to a service provider, usually in response to graphics that are displayed on the television screen. With this type of television system, a viewer may, for example, view news headlines on his or her television screen while watching a pre-recorded news broadcast or purchase a product while watching a commercial advertising that product.
It remains a disadvantage of the conventional broadcasting and interactive television systems, however, that broadcast programs are the same for all viewers, including repeat viewers and viewers in different time zones. Multiple broadcasts of a pre-recorded show in multiple time zones, or multiple broadcasts of the same show in a single time zone at different times, may render the program non-unique to certain users. This may cause viewers to lose interest in the show, as discussed above.
Moreover, in the case of a game show, multiple broadcasts of a non-unique show may give certain viewers an unfair advantage while playing along with the game show. For example, viewers may enjoy the challenge of trying to solve puzzles presented to pre-recorded contestants on a game show before the contestants are able to solve the puzzles. With an interactive television system, viewers may also be able to communicate responses to a scoring entity. However, since a pre-recorded game show may be broadcast in different time zones or at different times, a viewer in a later-airing time zone may have access to the puzzles and the answers to the puzzles before actually viewing the show or playing along with the show. Also, with access to a digital television recording medium, for example, the personal video recording system provided by TiVo, Inc., of San Jose, Calif., a viewer may be able to rewind a television program after hearing answers to puzzles. Accordingly, even though television viewers may have access to a return channel through which they may provide responses to game show puzzles and possibly even compete with other viewers based on those responses, a true competition may not be feasible.
In addition, it may be advantageous for a content provider to award prizes to viewers who play along with a game show in an interactive environment, for example, to entice more viewers or repeat viewers to play along with the show. However, some jurisdictions restrict the awarding of prizes for games of chance, but allow awards for games of skill. If answers to game show puzzles are sufficiently available before the game show is broadcast, then the show may be effectively reduced to a game of chance. Multiple viewers could have all of the correct answers without exhibiting any appreciable skill. Accordingly, there is a demand in the industry for an interactive broadcast format which avoids problems discussed above with respect to conventional interactive television systems.